


family

by sevensbisexual



Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensbisexual/pseuds/sevensbisexual
Summary: kathryn and chakotay talk about starting a family
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Prompts from Instagram posts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	family

**Author's Note:**

> its not finished but this is what i have so far

Kathryn smiled and sat down next to chakotay “ i have a question - can i use some of you replicator rations for coffee so that i don't have to drink whatever neelix made”

“Yes, but i really don't think you should drink more coffee today.” he said, taking the cup from her hand and sitting on the table. Next to him.

“Hey that's still -”

He smiled and put his forehead against hers. “Kathryn you don't need any more coffee”

Gently Kathryn kissed him and then pulled away alittle for air. “coffee cures depression.”

“I love you but i don't think it works like th-” kathryn kissed him again to make him quiet

“Yes it does”

“No it doesn't”

“Yes”

“No”

“Mmm last time i checked im always right and take me to the bedroom and cuddle me please.” she said softly wrapping her arms around him “ i'm cold and you took my coffee the least you could do is cuddle me.” 

Chakotay picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. “So if that's the least I can do then what's the most I can do?” he asked, setting her down on the bed.before taking off his uniform and getting comfortable just to pull her close. Kathryn shrugged and they haven't really talked about where they wanted their relationship to go. 

“I mean at some point maybe more than this - but I don't want to force things between us.”

With a smile he kissed her forehead “still cold?” she nodded and snuggled into him more as he pulled the blanket up over them both.” i don't want to rush us either - i was just wondering where your at with this.``

“I know but i want the rest of my coffee i don't care if i'm up all night i just want it” Quietly he pulled her closer again this time chakotay put his face against her neck.

“Your hair smells good” he mumbled 

“Thanks I showered before you got here” 

“Without me?” 

Kathryn rolled over in his arms “if you would like to shower with me let me have my coffee”

“What’s with you and your coffee”

Kathryn closed her eyes. “ I already told you coffee cures depression “

“Coffee doesn't-”

“Shh i'm trying to sleep” kathryn whispered 

“I-okay i know your doing this because you don't want to admit im right”

Kathryn sat up and looked down at chakotay with a slight glare.”chakotay im always right about my coffee - and if you keep telling me i'm wrong i won't hesitate to have seven throw you out a damn airlock.”

“Okay so let me get this straight i told you no more coffee and then you wanted to cuddle but then now your upset because your coffees in the other room and i won't let you finish it which means you use taking a shower with you as a bribe for coffee and now you want seven to throw me out an airlock?”

“ I didn't say I wanted seven to do that. I said I wouldn't hesitate to have her do that.” as she said that chakotay sat up just so that he could pin kathryn to the bed with her arms above her head.

“It's the same thing” before she could say anything he kissed her while still holding her wrists. Kathryn tried to hold back a moan when the bedroom door opens 

“Captain I can't sleep '' seven said quietly as she made her way into Kathryn's bed. It didn't bother her other than the fact that seven had a habit of not knocking first.

“Seven- what did i tell you about knocking plus there's not much room on the bed.” kathryn groaned as seven pushed her over and chakotay got off of her.

“The commander can sleep on the floor” seven said bluntly as she pulled the blanket up over her “ it would also be more effective in pleasure if you had sexual relations with me instead of him considering most men dont know how to find the right spot on a female.”

Kathryn sat up and looked at seven. “Your not being helpful and if anyone is sleeping on the floor it's you in the other room” 

“You know what i'm just going to go back to my quarters for the night ” he groaned 

Seven just smiled “good” . Kathryn gave her a quick glare before following her boyfriend out of the room.

Chakotay gave her a kiss and wrapped his arms around the waist.” i think tomorrow we should sleep in my quarters and lock the door so that she can't get in-” with that kathryn chuckled quietly “we might have to put up a force field to” he said jokingly. “- Oh and before i forget there's something i wanna talk about tomorrow”

“Okay, I love you,” she whispered, reaching up for another kiss. She was to frustrated with seven to ask what he wanted to talk about 

“I love you to now go get some sleep please.” he turned to walk out but then stopped “ why don't you come over in the morning and maybe take a shower with me?” 

Kathryn couldn't help but smile “yeah i'll be there when im up.” with that they both went to bed kathryn walked into the room to find seven asleep with all the blankets wrapped around her quietly she stood in the doorway for a while. Adventally she laid back down once she got comfortable. It didn't take her long to sleep though she wanted her first officer in her bed but she had the morning to look forward to. When kathryn woke up seven was still asleep next to her she did her best to get out of bed without waking seven. Quickly and quietly she gathered her uniform and headed to chakotays didn't take long for her to be pinned against the wall of the shower with her legs wrapped around his waist. 

“Hi” chakotay said softly resting his head against kathryns

“Mm hi, how did you sleep?” 

“ to be honest i just laid in bed” chakotay kissed her softly he didn't know what he liked better laying in bed with her or having her pressed up against the wall of the shower.

“Can i ask what you were doing” she asked quietly as she turned red due to him rubbing on of her thighs

“Will you take-” he thought for a good long minute about what to say because he didn't want to give her a real answer.”reading as an answer” 

Kathryn tried her best not to laugh “ considering you had to think about an answer i'm going to say no “ Gently chakotay kissed her making kathryn's breathe quicken trying to distract her from the conversion which failed to work “if it's what i think it was then i wish i was here to watch” 

Chakotay was caught off guard “i- when would you like your coffee?” he said shyly, attempting to change the topic.

“If it makes you feel better I do it myself as well and I wouldn’t mind if you want to watch sometime.” Kathryn grinned knowing that chakotay couldn’t really respond though she did feel him between her legs. “ of it helps I can moan your name while I do it “ at this point chakotay was red he’s never seen this side of her they’ve talked about it a few times but that wasn’t the same. 

“Kathryn-“ he blushed again 

“Hm?” She purposefully wiggled around a little bit “oh wait that’s not what you wanted to hear was it?” Kathryn teased 

“No- i just don't know what to say.” gently he kissed her cheek then neck “can i ask something?”he asked quietly as he let go off her so that she could stand up.” what if we had kids together”

Kathryn stood there quietly for a while “let me get coffee” she said quickly getting out anf dressed when she had her clothes on she went over to the replicator got her coffee and then sat down on the couch chakotay didn't take long to get dressed and then sat next to. Kathryn really hoped seven or really anyone needed her help so that she didn't have to have this conversation but she knew it she couldn't avoid it 

“Im being serious, Kathryn, we should start thinking about this.”

Kath took a long sip of her coffee before responding.”i know you are, my answers yes” 

“Are you sure you don't want to think about it for a while?” 

“Yes, I'm positive.” kathryn sighed and got comfortable by snuggling up against his chest.


End file.
